The Hidden Ones
by I Love The Stuff I Comment On
Summary: Two beings have been imprisoned for centuries. Remembered only by those meant to defeat them. They now want revenge and who is going to stop them? Only the hero and a bunch of reject/rebel gods of course! Written for school. Give feed back please! This is completely original and most of the characters are my own. ENJOY! T rating to be safe and for big words.


**The Hidden Ones, By Cathryn Petryk**

Long ago, before the creation of Zeus, the leader of the Titan's, Kronos was creating a great power. He was going to use this power to fight with, or defend himself with incase there were any problems during his rule.

In the middle of the creation process, there was a pulsating sensation. The great power started to grow stronger and stronger until it was nearly overwhelming, even for Kronos. Once the power stopped growing, two beings emerged from black smoke. One of these beings was a man. He was about 5' 11", with short spikey pitch-black hair and narrow red eyes. He had claw like nails and sharp canine teeth. He wore a black cloak with a hood, which was down now. The other being was a woman. She was about 5' 9" with long flowing pitch-black hair, narrow red eyes, and dark red lips. She also had long claw like nails and sharp canines. She wore a black cloak with a hood, which was down now.

"What are your names," Kronos asked.

"I am Dylénan," the man known as Dylénan replied.

"And I am Mántalin," the women known as Mántalin replied.

"Who is it that you serve," Kronos asked with a smirk on his face.

Both Dylénan and Mántalin smirked evilly and replied at the same time, "No one."

The smirk on Kronos's face vanished and was replaced with at look of horror. These beings with such great power, served no one, not even their creator. They did as they pleased whenever they pleased. _"Power such as this can not be let to roam free, causing havoc and mayhem. They must be sealed away,"_ Kronos thought. However, before Kronos could even lift a finger, Dylénan and Mántalin disappeared in a cloud of black mist. This caused fear to creep into the heart of Kronos. A great power, most likely powerful enough to overthrow him, was roaming around, without any restraints. _"If I could create beings with that much power without them being of my flesh and blood, then my children would most likely be that much more powerful. I will not be over thrown by my own children!" _

After that, Kronos swallowed any of the children he sired. He was unaware that his sixth child, Zeus, was hidden away, and that he was given a rock wrapped in blankets instead of his son. Once Zeus had grown, he used a substance that caused Kronos to regurgitate his other children, who had become full gown in his stomach.

Once his siblings had been freed, Zeus released the Gigantes, Hecatonchires, and Cyclopes, who had been imprisoned by Kronos out of fear. The Gigantes, Hecatonchires, Cyclopes, as well as Hephaestus, created weapons for Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades to help defeat Kronos.

Once Kronos was defeated, Zeus and his siblings took over and ruled over the universe. During his rule, Zeus discovered Dylénan and Mántalin and sought out to imprison them. It took a great deal of power for the gods to imprison them, but it was not enough. The imprisonment was only strong enough to temporarily imprison them. Dylénan and Mántalin knew this, so they patiently waited for the day when their cell broke and they could have their revenge on Zeus and his siblings.

Centuries later, the gods had almost forgotten about the two beings, almost being the key word. They had told their children about the beings of great power, but eventually, only the ones with the destiny to forever imprison the beings of great power, remembered the story.

"KYNIGITO!"

It was a peaceful day on Olympus. Too bad, this was not Olympus.

"KYNIGITO I SWEAR THAT ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU..."

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!"

"Where in the name of the river of Styx is my journal Kynigito?"

"How should I know Pro̱tótokos?! I didn't take it!"

"Yes you did! You always take it!"

"No I don't! And I did not take it!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

There are always rejects and rebels in any kind of family. The Greek gods are no different. The rejects and rebels of Olympus were cast out and were forced to create their own domain. They banded together and created a base in the middle of four mountains suspended in mid-air.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

There were five rejects/rebels in total.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

There is Noe the god of wisdom, who has insight to the solution of any problem. Kynigito the goddess of speed, who can make anything travel at the speed of light. Synánti̱si̱ the god of nothingness, who can make anything that dose not have the power of a god nonexistent. Then there are the twins, Aikateríni̱ the goddess of negativity and the future, who can foresee the negative things in the future, and Pro̱tótokos the goddess of positivity and the past, who can see the positive stuff that has already happened.

Noe is about 5' 10" with black spikey hair, a kind of shaggy look, rosy skin, and blue eyes. He normally wears a blue wife beater, black slacks, black business shoes, and he has a toothpick in his mouth. He is normally laid back and sometimes lazy, but he is also very wise and finds the humor in everything. Kynigito is about 5' 6" with strawberry blond hair, a boyish kind of a look, and slightly tan skin. She wears a deep blue sweatshirt, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with a deep blue stripe going around the side with deep blue laces. She is very stubborn, butt headed and determined, but she is also normally cheerful and very mischievous. Synánti̱si̱ is about 5' 10" and always wears a cloak with the hood up; he also has a staff with a black sphere. Synánti̱si̱ is normally gloomy and silent unless needed, but he also is very temperamental. Aikateríni̱ is about 5' 8" with Pitch black, hip length hair with streaks of red, a cross between feminine and boyish looks, pale skin, natural ruby red lips, and red eyes. She wears a black jean jacket, a red T-shirt; black jeans with red chains, and heeled buckle up black boots with red buckles. She is normally negative but she is also normally calm, quiet, level headed, and has a sick sense of humor. Pro̱tótokos is about 5' 8" with platinum blond, hip length hair with steaks of green, and a cross between feminine and boyish looks. She has rosy skin, natural emerald green lips, and emerald green eyes. She wears a white jean jacket, a green T-shirt, white jeans with a green belt, and heeled buckle up white boots with green buckles. She is easily excited, talkative, hyperactive, and has a good sense of humor.

Presently, every thing is mostly calm, besides Pro̱tótokos and Kynigito arguing.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you di…"

"You have some very interesting things in this journal of yours my dear twin sister."

"AIKATERÍNI!"

"Yes sister?"

"Why did you take my journal?!"

"…I was bored."

"And how does stealing my journal keep you from being bored?"

"…Well you two were very entertaining just now."

"…You knew this would happen."

"Yes."

"So you stole my journal to give yourself some entertainment."

"Yes."

"You have a sick sense of humor Aikateríni̱."

"Yes I do."

"…"

"…"

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Kynigito."

"Thank you. Now how about you get your journal back, and find a better place to put it."

"Yea, hehehe…"

It was then that Noe came in the room.

*Yawn* "What's going on here? Your yelling woke me up."

"You're always sleeping Noe." All three of the girls said at the same time.

"You girls wound me." Noe said while placing a hand on his heart dramatically.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Synánti̱si̱ asked appearing out of nowhere, startling Kynigito, Pro̱tótokos and Noe.

"Do YOU always have to appear out of nowhere and startle us half to death?" Noe retorted.

"Yes I do. It is amusing to watch you jump over something so trivial."

"Why you…"

"Okay! Lets all calm down and not fight."

"Were you and Kynigito not fighting just two minuets ago sister?"

"Yea but were fine now!"

"Your mood swings are amazing." Noe said under his breath.

"What was that Noe?"

"Nothing of importance." Noe replied quickly.

"Okay!"

It was then that they felt it, the prison that held Dylénan and Mántalin, was being destroyed.

"Do you feel that?" Noe asked.

"Yes." Everyone but Synánti̱si̱ replied.

"It has begun." Synánti̱si̱ said.

There was a long pause of silence.

"It's time to find our hero." Noe stated.

"Lets go." Aikateríni̱ said.

So then, they all set out, searching for the one that would save the world.

Meanwhile, there was a boy hard at work, practicing his swordsmanship. He had been learning from a young age, taught by his father. His family lived in a house in the middle of a field, which, after about five minuets of walking, was surrounded by forest. The family that lived here mostly fended for themselves. They hunted, farmed, and fished for food. They used an economically friendly water system for power, as well as pluming. They used horses to get around and they made their own tools for hunting and other things.

The boy that lived here was named Grylos. His father was an expert black smith, swordsman and fighter. He taught Grylos how to fight, use a sword and how to work as a black smith. His mother, on the other hand, was an amazing hunter, she also knew many things needed to run a home in the middle of nowhere. She knew how to make any kind of clothing and could farm in a field. They had various fruits and vegetables growing in the field around their house. Grylos was taught how to fish and hunt by his mother. He also learned how to work traps, what plants did what, how to grow them and where they grew in the wild. By the time, Grylos was five; he could trot on a horse. Now, eleven years later, he could gallop through the woods and into the town so fast that you could not see him; you could only see a blur.

Grylos was about 5' 10" with short black hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and grey sneakers. He led a happy life and was usually smiling. He was very polite and very adventurous. He could never turn down a challenge or an adventure.

The day started out as any other day for Grylos, wake up with the sun, eat, practice with bow and arrow, work in gardens and fields, check on horses, feed horses, go out hunting, come back with kill as well as wild herbs and berries, practice fighting skills, eat, work in the shop, practice swordsmanship, and from there, eat, clean horse stall, talk with family, go to bed.

Grylos was practicing his swordsmanship when he felt it, a strange power, awakening after so long.

"Grylos my boy, why did you stop?"

"Did you feel that father?"

"Feel what my boy?"

"It felt like a strange power was awakening after years of imprisonment."

His father paused and looked at him. His eyes spoke of a deep sadness, but there was also pride in his eyes.

"It's time son."

"You mean…"

"The prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

Grylos's parents never hid anything from him. When they thought he was ready, they told him the story, of how on the day he was born, after the sun set, a powerful being with no body came to them. It told them of how their son was to seal away a great evil that had been forgotten by all but those destined to stop it. They asked if their son was to survive, the being did not know, and said that the fate has decided and was to take it's course. On that day, Grylos's parents wept tears of sorrow and pride. Sorrow for they did not know if their son would grow old and die, and pride for the quest their son was entrusted with.

"There you boy's are. Dinner is almost ready… What's with those faces?"

"Mother" "Darling"

"Yes?"

"It's time love."

Of course, Grylos's mother knew immediately what her husband was talking about.

"I'll go pack some clothes. Why don't you go and get the other things from the shop darling?"

Grylos's father nodded and left to go and gather some things from the shed. Grylos was now alone with his mother.

"Well Grylos, lets go get you packed and finish dinner shall we."

All Grylos could do was nod his head.

Grylos and his mother left to his room and began packing immediately. After he was packed, Grylos and his mother left for the kitchen in order to finish dinner.

Just as dinner was done, Grylos's father came in with two large wrapped packages.

Dinner was as normal as ever, considering the circumstances. They talked and laughed about their day and old memories. The cheerful atmosphere lasted until the last dish was put away. Then everything became slightly grimmer. They all retired to the family room, where the package was, as well as Grylos's small bags of food and clothes.

"Son," Grylos's father started, "Your mother and I have something to give you."

Grylos's mother stood and took out a metal bow with swirls and vines engraved into it from one of the packages. She also pulled out a quiver of metal arrows from the same package.

"My son, this is my gift to you. This quiver of arrows and this bow have spells cast on them. The spell on the bow makes it so that it is as light as a feather to its master, but to any one else, it is as heavy as a metal bow should be. The spell on the quiver of arrows makes it so that they will return to you instantly after the quiver is empty. They can also go farther then any normal arrows. Use this gift well Grylos."

Grylos took the bow and quiver of arrows and thanked his mother.

From the second package, his father then took out the most magnificent sword Grylos had ever seen. The blade looked like it was made out of pure silver. The hilt looked to be crafted of gold with ruby red swirls, and the hand guard seemed to be made out of green leather with diamonds going along the flat sides.

"Grylos my boy, this is a family heirloom. It was passed down from the former head of the family to the next for countless generations. It is yours now. This sword also has a spell on it. Only its master can wield it, for it becomes heavier by one hundred fold if it is wielded by anyone else. Its blade was carved from silver that came from a sacred mountain; the hilt is made of pure gold and the swirls were made of ruby, both said to be blessed from the gods for the soul purpose of making this sword; The leather for the hand guard was said to be from a cow that ate a mystical plant that made the cow's skin turn green; The diamonds were said to be a reward from Hades for completing a task for him. This sword can cut through anything, be careful my son."

Grylos nodded and thank his father. He took their gifts and started to walk out.

"Oh and son."

Grylos stopped, "Yes father?"

"For your sword, there are two commands. One makes it disappear and the other makes it appear in your hands. The commands are 'disperse' and 'gather.'"

"Thanks, dad."

Grylos's father smiled. They all started to take the supplies outside and place it all in one of the horse's saddles.

Once the horse was ready, teary goodbyes were said and Grylos was off.

As Grylos was leaving, Noe, Kynigito, Synánti̱si̱, Aikateríni̱ and Pro̱tótokos were all traveling looking for the one the fates had chosen.

"He's close." Noe said.

"How do you know he's close?! And how do you know it's a he?!" Kynigito asked rather loudly.

"You have to trust me. I am the god of wisdom after all." Noe retorted.

"…Oh…Right."

"How much farther do you think it is?" Synánti̱si̱ asked in a bored tone.

"Not far I… Aikateríni̱! Pro̱tótokos!" Noe yelled.

The twins all of a sudden went into a trance like state and stared to fall, for they were very high in the sky.

"Kynigito! You have to catch them!"

"I'm on it Noe!"

Kynigito dove for the twins. She got to them faster than you could blink. She grabbed Aikateríni̱'s left arm and Pro̱tótokos's right arm.

"I can't hold onto both of them! They're to heavy!"

"We're coming, come on Synánti̱si̱!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Noe and Synánti̱si̱ both rushed towards the girls.

"Hand us Pro̱tótokos!"

"Alright Noe."

With a little bit of struggle, Kynigito lifted Pro̱tótokos and handed her to Noe and Synánti̱si̱. However, as she handed Pro̱tótokos to them, Aikateríni̱ slipped from her fingers.

*Gasp* "Oh no! Aikateríni̱!"

"What are you doing Kynigito! Catch her!"

"Right!"

Kynigito once again dived for Aikateríni̱. However, something was slowing Kynigito down so that Aikateríni̱ was just out of her reach.

"I almost have her!"

Just as Kynigito was about to grab Aikateríni̱, something crashed into Kynigito causing her to go spinning off to the left.

"Kynigito! Aikateríni̱!" Both Noe and Synánti̱si̱ yelled.

It was then that the twins got out of their trance.

"WHY THE HECK AM I FALLING?!"

"SIS!"

Aikateríni̱ then started to fall through the trees.

"This, ow, is, ah, no, *grunt, * way, bah, to, ow, wake, mmph, up, gah, from, bleh, a, *groan, * trance!"

Then Aikateríni̱ broke through the trees and fell into a boy's arms.

"Umm, Hi." The boy nervously said.

"Hey." Aikateríni̱ calmly replied.

There was a pause of silence.

"Did you fall from the sky?"

"Yeah, you've never seen someone fall out of the sky before?"

"No."

"Oh."

Another pause.

"AIKATERÍNI!" A group of voices yelled.

"Sis you okay?!"

"Yes."

"You're not hurt are you Aikateríni̱?!"

"No Noe."

"Sorry for not catching you Aikateríni̱!"

"It's fine Kynigito."

"He's the one."

"Yea… What?"

"I said 'he is the one,' did you not hear me?"

"HEY! Do not be a wise mouth! What in the world do you mean 'he's the one?!'"

"Exactly that. He is the one we've been looking for."

"Hey, you're right Synánti̱si̱."

"Of course I am Noe."

"Haughty much." Noe mumbled.

"Umm, were you looking for me?"

Completely ignoring the one holding Aikateríni̱, they all continued to talk.

"What do you think crashed into you Kynigito?" Pro̱tótokos asked.

"I'm not sure actually. It left right after it crashed into me. By the way, what happened to you two?"

"Vision." The twins replied at the same time.

"Oh, what did you see?" Kynigito asked.

"I saw him," Pro̱tótokos points to the guy holding Aikateríni̱, "Practicing with a sword right before he sensed the prison starting to be destroyed."

"And I saw him," Aikateríni̱ also pointed to the guy holding her," and all of us getting attacked."

"Hmm, well…"

"Excuse me."

They all looked at the boy holding Aikateríni̱.

"What are you all talking about? Why were you looking for me?"

There was a LONG pause.

"Oh… Right…Your here."

"Did you forget about me or something Noe?"

"Yeah I guess we… Hey! How do you know my name?!"

"Observation."

"… Huh?"

"I heard call Aikateríni̱ you Noe, I heard you call him," he pointed to Synánti̱si̱, "Synánti̱si̱, I heard you all calling out to Aikateríni̱, I heard Aikateríni̱ say that it was fine that Kynigito did not catch her, and the only one who's name I do not know is Aikateríni̱'s sister. Before you ask, she called Aikateríni̱ sis. I'm Grylos by the way."

"I'm Pro̱tótokos! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello Pro̱tótokos. Would you guys mind explaining why you're looking for me and why Aikateríni̱ fell out of the sky just now."

"Umm… Not it!" Pro̱tótokos suddenly said.

"Not it!" Both Kynigito and and Synánti̱si̱ said quickly.

Grylos blinked.

"What was that all about?"

"Sh! Quiet!" both Pro̱tótokos and Kynigito said in hushed voices.

"What?!" Grylos said in an equally hushed voice.

"It's between sis and Noe now." Pro̱tótokos said quietly.

Grylos looked up and noticed there was a great deal of tension in the air. Then he saw Noe glaring at Aikateríni̱ and Aikateríni̱ glaring right back. It was almost like they wanted to set each other on fire.

"Wow," Grylos spoke, "this is really intense."

Right after Grylos said that, Noe started to speak.

"No…"

"NOT IT! Ha! You still can not defeat me!"

"Darn it." Noe said under his breath.

"… That… was really intense for something so simple." Grylos stated.

"It's really stupid if you ask me." Synánti̱si̱ said in a bored tone.

"What was that Synánti̱si̱?!" Both Noe and Aikateríni̱ said rather angrily.

"I said…"

"We heard what you said!" Noe and Aikateríni̱ both yelled.

"Then don't ask for me to repeat it."

"…"

"…"

"So Noe, are you going to keep staring angrily at Synánti̱si̱ or are you going to explain to my why you're looking for me and why Aikateríni̱ fell out of the sky just now?"

"Oh, right. Could you put Aikateríni̱ down though."

"Sure."

After gently placing Aikateríni̱ down, Grylos went over to a log that had fallen over some time ago and sat down. Noe did the same to the log on the other side of the road.

"So where to start."

"How about the beginning, that's always a good place."

"Right, so to start, you may not know this but you are destined to…"

"Seal away a great evil?"

"So you know about that part already. That is good, less for my to explain. So anyway, we were looking for you because we are also destined to seal away the great evil. Out of our family, we are the only ones who remember anything about the story of them. Their names are Dylénan and Mántalin. They have the ability to place small creature like things into the hearts of man. Before they were placed into their prison, Dylénan and Mántalin secretly started to place these creatures into the hearts of man, and made humankind into, basically, their personal entertainment system. Once they were placed into the prison, their little minions started to grow weaker, for they feed off, not only man's wrong doings, but their creators as well. These things spread like a disease, placing themselves into the children of their hosts. They normally lay dormant inside the heart but they act like that devil on your shoulder, always telling you the wrong thing to do. The more you do the things they tell you to do, the stronger they become. They do not stop until they have taken over your entire heart, which is why people turn into terrorists and commit suicide and so on. Some people can resist the temptations better then others, I can tell that you, for instance, have one that is only strong enough to tell you what is the wrong thing to do. Once Dylénan and Mántalin are set free, these creatures will be stronger tenfold, and it will be hard for even you to resist. It is our job to work together in order to seal away Dylénan and Mántalin and weaken these creatures once again. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes, but that still dose not explain who you people are and why Aikateríni̱ fell out of the sky."

"Right, forgot about that part. You could call us the rejects slash rebels of Olympus. We all were either a disappointment to our parents or we decided to venture out on our own. The reason that the twins, Aikateríni̱ and Pro̱tótokos, fell out of the sky was that they were having a vision. Pro̱tótokos can see the positive things that have already happened and Aikateríni̱ can see the negative stuff that will happen. They go into a trance like state and that is why they fell. We were able to catch Pro̱tótokos, but you were the one that caught Aikateríni̱, as you know. Kynigito was not strong enough to hold on and before she could catch Aikateríni̱ once again, something crashed into her and disappeared before we could see what it was. Any questions?"

"What are you, Kynigito, and Synánti̱si̱ the gods and goddess of?"

"I'm the god of wisdom, I have insight to the solution of any problem. Kynigito is the goddess of speed and can make anything travel at the speed of light. Before you ask, something slowed her down when she dove for Aikateríni̱. Finally, Synánti̱si̱ is the god of nothingness, he can make anything that dose not have the power of a god nonexistent."

"Interesting group."

"I know."

"So lets start moving. Faster we get there the faster we can seal them away."

"Huh, never thought of it like that. Lets get going then."

"Alright."

So then, they started on their adventure. They traveled for months, hunting, training, and fighting various monsters and men along the way. They ended up at an ancient mountain, the location of Dylénan and Mántalin's prison. Just as they got there, the ground started to shake. The mountain shook and crumbled away to nothing, with Dylénan and Mántalin hovering in the center of the place the mountain had been.

"It feels so good to be free, don't you agree Dylénan?"

"Of course it does Mántalin. However, now is not the time to revel in our newfound freedom. Now is the time to get revenge on the ones who imprisoned us."

"Of course Dylénan."

"You have to go through us first!" A female voice suddenly said.

Both Dylénan and Mántalin looked down and saw six beings standing below them.

"I have to agree with my sister on this one. We can not let you pass." A female with a black and red theme to her said.

"Oh? And what makes you think you can stop us?"

"We don't think we can stop you." A shaggy looking man said, "We know we can stop you."

"Is that so?" Dylénan started.

"Then let the battle begin." Mántalin ended.

"Bring it on!" A young boy yelled.

Then, the battle commenced. Hundreds upon hundreds of evil beings started to attack. However, the group of six handled them in only an hour and a half. The group of six stared down Mántalin and Dylénan, until both Mántalin and Dylénan charged at them. The group of six was ready, though, and started an attack of their own. Kynigito used her power of speed to attack from different angels faster then Mántalin and Dylénan could see. Grylos was firing arrows at Dylénan and Mántalin, while Aikateríni̱, Pro̱tótokos, and Noe held off more evil beings that showed up.

"You will never defeat us!" Mántalin screamed angrily.

"Watch us!" Noe yelled right back, "Everyone, NOW!"

All of a sudden, there was a huge energy blast so powerful; it opened the ground into the underworld, right above Tartarus.

"You think that will be enough to defeat us?!" Dylénan yelled.

"That might not be but this will." Synánti̱si̱ calmly said.

Suddenly the space between Dylénan, Mántalin and Tartarus was no longer there. Then the opening of the deep abyss known as Tartarus suddenly disappeared along with the opening into the underworld.

"It's over," Noe whispered, "It's over!" He said again but much louder this time.

"Woo hoo!" Kynigito screamed while jumping in the air.

They all started celebrating when all of a sudden, there was a bright light beam and three men stepped from it.

"On behalf of my brothers and myself," the man in the middle said, "I would like to thank you for defeating the evil that was known as Mántalin and Dylénan. You are all welcome to spend the rest of your existence on Olympus."

"So you're saying Zeus," Noe started, "That we are no longer rejects anymore?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Guys what do you think?" Noe asked while looking back at the other former rejects.

"I think we are all in agreement Noe." Synánti̱si̱ said.

"Yeah I think we are. Guess you no longer have any reject gods Zeus…"

Zeus was beaming with pride at the statement.

" …Now you jus have a bunch of rebels." Noe stated with a smirk.

Zeus's pride suddenly switched to shock, but then it turned into a smile of understanding.

"Very well, but do come to visit sometimes."

"Sure thing old man." Noe said.

"And how about you young man," Zeus asked Grylos, "is there anything you desire."

Grylos thought for a few minuets before he came to a decision.

"Zeus, I would like to become a god, what of dose not matter, as long as I can stay with my friends."

"Very well, but is there one more thing you may like?"

"There is one thing, but you can not promise it."

Grylos then looked to the man on Zeus's left.

"Hades, if you would allow it, I would like to have the ability to see my parents after their passing."

"I see no problem with that as long as you follow the rules." Hades replied.

"Thank you very much."

"Now to make you a god." Zeus stated.

There was a bolt of lightning that struck Grylos. However, when the lightning dispersed, Grylos was left unchanged.

"Grylos, you shall now be known as the god of passage. You will be able to pass through anything and you will be able to create passageways to anywhere. I have faith that you will not abuse this power."

From then on, Grylos lived a very happy existence with the rebel gods and never once abused his power of passage.


End file.
